Dance With Me
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: Okay, I know you've written a couple of Sadie Hawkins fics, but I want one where Blaine actually has a bit of a frek out. Like, use the spoilers we got this week (almost kiss with Tina, Sam stopping them) and have Sam be there for Blaine. Maybe Britt too, cuz I like when you kinda throw in bits of Blaine/Sam/Brittany…
1. Chapter 1

The Sadie Hawkins Day dance hadn't been nearly as awful as Blaine had feared. He had fun dancing with Tina throughout the night and no one had batted an eye in their direction. Previous dances with Kurt had always earned him a few cold, uncomfortable stares, but tonight, even though everyone knew he was gay, there was none of that.

He was free to twirl Tina around without worry, to hug her and hold her close without fear of what those simple signs of affection might cause anyone else to do…because everyone expected a boy to dance with the girl. It was the social norm.

And Tina looked so happy, smiling warmly as he dipped her. A not so small, affection starved part of his brain said she'd probably let him kiss her, welcome it even. She'd been very open about having a crush on him and Blaine really did like her and it'd been so long since he'd enjoyed the simple comfort a kiss could bring….

A large hand landed on his back, making Blaine jumped and shaking him out of his reverie. "Hey," Sam said, clearly having finished performing his last song. "Can I cut in?"

Shaken by his own line of thought, Blaine released his hold on Tina and took a quick step back. "Yeah, of course, I'll just…."

But Sam didn't reach out for Tina. He simply smiled gently at her before turning and stepping toward Blaine, taking his hand, other arm looping around Blaine's waist. Blaine's freehand found purchase on Sam's shoulder and he followed in a bit of a daze as Sam steered them through a basic box step.

"Dude, you okay?" Sam bent his head forward to murmur quietly, unconcerned about how that might look in the way only Sam was.

"No," Blaine breathed, catching sight of a few puzzled, vaguely unhappy stares. "No. Jesus, I'll most kissed Tina!"

Sam nodded. "Did you want to? I mean, it kinda look like you did, but that confused me, so I came over…."

"Thank you for that," Blaine said, trying not to flinch as a hockey player scowled at him. "It wouldn't have been fair to her… To use her because I was feeling… How I'm feeling….."

"You're shaking," Sam replied, clearly concerned.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine closed his eyes. "I told you what happened the last time I went to the Sadie Hawkins dance. But tonight, because I was with Tina, looked at me funny. It's exhausting sometimes, having to fight just to be barely tolerated…and sometimes I feel so damn alone now and I miss being kissed and held just having someone… Dammit, people are giving us dirty looks just dancing. How is that fair?"

"It's not…" Sam began softly, then went stiff and glared past Blaine's head and snarled, "You even open your mouth, Dumas, and no one will ever find your body."

Dumas was one of the more vile members of the hockey team, but, to Blaine surprise, he obeyed Sam's order. Then again, Sam going into alpha male mode was a bit intimidating because it happened so rarely. Sam wasn't the type to resort to intimidation unless provoked.

"C'mon," Sam mumbled, suddenly shifting so his arm was around Blaine's shoulders and pulling him out of the gym. Standing by the door, Coach Bieste gave them a look and Sam simply said, "Choir room."

She looked them over and then nodded, letting them wander down the hall into the safety of their practice space.

Immediately, Sam tugged his jacket off and Blaine blinked. "What…?"

The large black jacket, Sam's body heat and scent clinging to it, was wrapped around Blaine in a smooth motion before Sam pulled him bodily against his chest, one hand rubbing soothing strokes up and down his spine.

It was then that Blaine realized he was still shuddering, full body tremors and his breath caught in his throat. Burying his face in the thin cotton covering Sam's shoulder, Blaine let his arms snap up around Sam, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and hanging on.

"I'm here, dude. I'm sorry. I should've known better…I'm sorry…."

Though this breakdown was more or less inevitable, the reaction caused by dancing with Sam hadn't helped… Still, it wasn't like Sam had done anything with malicious intent that he needed to apologize for.

Other people's malicious intents, that was the cause of Blaine's panic attack. Facing that sort of prejudice alone was just too much, especially given his history at the sort of dance. "Sometimes I feel so alone, Sam," he murmured into the taller boy's shirt. "Facing that sort of reaction just makes it worse."

"You're not alone, Blaine," Sam replied, still holding him as close as possible. "I won't let you be."

"Me too." Brittany's voice was soft and light, startling only because Blaine hadn't heard her approach. Before he could even attempt to disentangle himself from Sam, she molded herself against his back, soft breasts pressing into the space between his shoulder blades. Her cheek pressed gently against his and she reached around him to embrace Sam, trapping Blaine between their bodies. "Unicorns are supposed to smile with their eyes. You don't anymore and that's that."

"What can I…we do? Anything," Sam whispered. "Anything so you won't be sad or scared or lonely?"

Blaine was fairly sure that, if he asked, Sam would follow through with that offer because that was the type of guy Sam was. He was a friend who would do anything for a friend. There Was No Way, Blaine could actually ask him for….

"You should come home with us tonight," Brittany said, completely serious and without a hint of teasing. "My parents and brother are a UFO convention. Kisses and cuddles and sex always make me feel better. We could make you smile."

It took a long moment for Blaine to fully process what she had just said and, when he did, he decided it was some strange hallucination brought on by his Sadie Hawkins Day dance related breakdown. "What?" he asked, refusing to remove his face from the safety of Sam's shoulder.

One of her hands snaked between Blaine's body and Sam's, rubbing soothing circles against his belly. "This is one thing I know. You're my friend. I love you I want to make you happy. Sam loves you. He wants to make you happy. I know you don't want my lady kisses, but that's okay because it's not about that."

"It's about connection," Sam continued. "And feeling loved. I love you, dude. Let us…I mean, if you want… Human contact is important."

Sam and Brittany saw the world differently than most people. Sometimes it confused them and sometimes they confused the world, but this….

This is more than a little amazing. Taking the emotionally fraught, nebulous thing that was sexuality and interpersonal relationships and boiling it down to one idea.

Love was love and love was good.

That was all they needed to know.

Maybe it was a mild shock he was still trying to recuperate from, but Blaine thought their ideas sounded kind of brilliant.

* * *

Well, should I continue with this? Actually have them have a threesome or should I just leave it as is?


	2. Chapter 2

A mere hour later, after having been dropped off by the party bus, plane found himself standing in Brittany's kitchen, sipping a juice box beside Sam and watching Brittany herself poke through the fridge. Eventually, she emerged with a large slab of chocolate cake and set it on the counter. Handing out forks, she said, "Dig in!"

She liked the frosting best, scraping as much up with each bite as she could and licking the tines of her fork. Sam took tiny bites but seemed to savor each and every one, eyes closing and fork slowly sliding out from between tightly pursed lips.

Not realizing he was staring, Blaine jumped when a fork appeared in front of him. Sam was holding a bite of cake up to his mouth, watching him intently. "Eat."

Without thinking about it, he accepted the mouthful, closing his lips around the fork just as Sam had done.

It was delicious.

"Oh, wow," he murmured after swallowing. "That's incredible."

Brittany smiled. "Mom let Sam help her make it. I don't cook since the fire."

Glancing around, Blaine saw that there was indeed charring on the wall and ceiling…oddly, behind and above the refrigerator. He nearly asked about it, but caught sight of Sam subtly shaking his head.

Apparently, asking wasn't a good idea.

When the cake was almost gone, Brittany asked, "Would you like to borrow pajamas or would you be more comfortable sleeping naked?"

Only Brittany could say that and sound completely guileless.

"Pajamas, thanks."

Emerging from bathroom in a blue T-shirt he was pretty sure belonged to Sam and grey sweatpants that actually could have belonged to either of them (they were both long legged and slim hipped), Blaine found himself facing an almost painfully benign scene. Sam, in plaid sleep pants and a white wife beater shirt, was folding down the blankets on Brittany's bed while she, wearing a long, oversized T-shirt with the cat on the front, was depositing Lord Tubbington on a cat bed.

He froze.

What was he thinking? This was insane. He should get dressed again and call a cab and….

And Sam turned to look at him with a smile, extending his hand in invitation. A pulse of _want_ thrummed through Blaine and he allowed himself to be drawn toward his friend, who pulled him into a loose, undemanding embrace.

With a sigh, Blaine let himself relax against Sam, let his cheek rest on the warm skin of his shoulder. Sam's broad hands rubbed his back gently, warming him inside and out and Blaine decided maybe this wasn't so crazy after all.

It felt too good to be wrong.

The lamp clicked off, leaving the room illuminated only by a nightlight, which was projecting a swirl of color not entirely unlike the Aurora Borealis onto the ceiling. Brittany was sitting on the far side of the bed, watching them quietly and she smiled when Sam urged Blaine to join her.

He crawled into waiting arms, burying his face in the tumble of long hair and just _experiencing _the unfamiliar sensation of unfettered breasts against his chest. Sam slid into the bed behind him and Blaine gasped to feel lips, warm and deliciously soft, press against the back of his neck.

Brittany chuckled, then murmured, "Sam's kisses feel nice everywhere."

Though he didn't have enough data to totally agree, whatever Sam was doing to his neck and shoulder area felt amazing. Blaine hummed when the caller of his borrowed T-shirt was tugged down and Sam nibbled where Blaine knew he had a birthmark.

Pulling back to look him in the face, Brittany stroked his cheek, then leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It was different than the kisses he'd shared with Rachel, no swirl of alcohol and jumble of emotions, no anticipation before distinct lack of spark…just, nice. Sweet and warm and full of love.

Somehow, the fact that she was a girl was unimportant. He was gay, he knew that. Kissing her didn't make that any less true. She was his friend, she loved him and wanted to kiss him but didn't actually want anything from him, so enjoying the kiss was natural…even if he did enjoy it in a different way than he did Sam's attentions.

He wasn't sure who directed their movements, but they wound up prone on the bed, pressed together, hands wandering. Dazedly, Blaine realized both his palms were full, one flung back and curved around Sam's bicep, the other cupping one of Brittany's breasts.

That was new.

Thumbing a nipple caused Britt to gasp and she pulled back to breathe, "Tell us what you want."

She wanted him to think now? How was he supposed to do that with her thigh between his and Sam practically attached to his neck….

Sam.

"I…I want…," he stammered, squeezing the bicep in his hand but somehow still hesitant to say the words.

Brittany seemed to understand though and Blaine found himself rolling in Sam's arms. The blonde boy smiled softly, lips flushed pink from what he had been doing.

"Hey," Sam murmured, bending his head to capture Blaine in a delicate kiss without preamble. It was gentle thing, the barest brush of lips, but Blaine felt it like an electric shock. Behind him, Brittany stroked his back as he pursued a second kiss, catching Sam's bottom lip between his own and sucking, earning a moan.

"Bite a little," Brittany breathed into his ear, hooking a leg up onto his hip. "He likes that."

Taking her advice, Blaine sank his teeth into the soft flesh, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to be felt. The action torn other, longer moan from Sam and he hitched his hips forward, grinding the hard line of his cock against Blaine's.

That made Blaine's mouth fall open and he found himself with Sam's tongue tangling with his own. Hands were everywhere, big, small, rough, soft…everything seemed to spiral into a wonderful swirl of sensation any arched into Sam, seeking friction. He tugged at Sam's shirt, hiking it up so he could access Sam's abs.

Hands gripped the waste of his sweatpants, shoving them down and someone grabbed a hold of his cock, pulling firmly with slick fingers. Soon, he was gasping into Sam's mouth and shuddering through an intense orgasm, spilling over the pumping hand and shooting onto Sam's exposed stomach.

Soft kisses on his lips and neck East him through the aftershocks and Brittany sighed against his neck. "That was so hot."

"Yeah," Sam murmured in agreement, voice strained and Blaine realized he hadn't cum…he didn't think Brittany had either.

That wasn't fair.

Brittany pushed on Sam's shoulder, reaching over Blaine to roll him onto his back. A foil condom packet landed on Sam's chest and Brittany crawled over to sit on his legs, her fingers in her mouth….

Oh, she was licking Blaine's cum off of her hand.

That was….

"Let me," he said, reaching for the condom with a still shaky hand. Sam didn't protest, merely watched him with dark eyes and raised his hips one Brittany tugged his pajama pants down to his thighs, freeing his cock.

Sam had a really nice cock, Blaine noted. A nice length in thick in a way that made him feel renewed twinge of desire, but was too soon for him to get hard again.

Taking Sam in hand, he pumped his fist once, but Sam hissed at the dry friction.

"Wait," Brittany said, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand….

Oh, fuck.

She slid his hand between her thighs and Blaine found himself cupping smooth, wet, ridiculously soft skin. His fingers slid through the dampness, curious, and she moaned happily when he pinched the little bud he was aware of thanks to his AP anatomy class.

Though he couldn't see anything, it was obvious Sam was watching, eyes fixed intently on where Blaine's hand disappeared under Brittany's nightgown. Her hips rolled as he continued to touch her and Blaine was surprised by how erotic he found her little sighs to be.

Eventually, she pushed his hand away and Blaine wrapped his palm, slick with Brittany's arousal, around Sam, giving a few brisk strokes. Sam choked out a cry, head rolling from side to side as his hands scrambled for purchase, finding Blaine's flank and Brittany's hip.

Since Sam was clearly on edge, Blaine carefully rolled the condom onto him and Brittany wasted no time sinking down onto his cock. More than half hard again, Blaine lay pressed against Sam's side, watching Brittany ride Sam, head thrown back and hands planted on Sam's belly, fingers dragging through streak of Blaine's cum.

He groaned at the sight and pressed himself against…Brittany's knee, which was straddling Sam's hip. Sam seemed to feel it though and he turned to kiss Blaine, tugging on his mussed curls to pull him closer. After moment, Sam broke away, moaning it whatever Brittany was doing, then asked, "Do you want me?"

Blaine moaned, wondering how he even had to ask. "Yes. God yes."

Nodding, eyes dark, Sam gasped, "There's lube and condoms in the bedside table."

"Be sure to use the silicone-based lube," Brittany murmured and that was when Blaine's brain caught up with things.

Biting back an embarrassing whimper, he scrambled over to paw through the bedside table, noting that Brittany owned a few interesting joys (including a strap on), until he found the proper lube and a condom.

When he turned around, he saw that his two athletic bed mates had stripped themselves bare and flipped over so Brittany was beneath Sam, her thighs cradling his thrusting hips. Clearly, there were some kind of sexual Houdinis.

After throwing off his own pajamas and gathering the supplies in hand, Blaine crawled around to kneel between Sam's legs, taking a moment to consider the muscular ass bouncing in front of him. Tentatively, he reached out, running a hand over the soft, downy skin, causing Sam to hum appreciatively.

Needing to know, he asked, "Have you…I don't want her you, so, if you haven't…."

"Yeah," Sam panted harshly. "We have. Just, ya know, stretch and lube."

"Lots of lube," Brittany moaned. "Oh Sam, yes…."

It took Blaine a moment to adjust to the rhythm they were moving at, but after slipping on the condom, he slid a slick finger between Sam's cheeks, brushing over his entrance. Sam whined low in his throat, which encouraged Blaine to trace around the tight ring of muscle several times before letting his finger pushed slightly inside.

The motion of his thrusts caused Sam to push himself back against Blaine every time he drew away from Brittany and Blaine watched Sam fuck himself on his finger with glazed eyes, adding a second finger when the blonde asked.

It was more difficult to get a third in, but, with more lube, he succeeded. Sam choked, hips slamming down into Brittany, who suddenly cried out, trembling and arching under him.

"Now, now, now!" Sam all but begged, clearly close to the edge of his control and Blaine pulled his hand free before lining up his cock and pushing the first inch or so into his friend.

Sam went still, breath stuttering as Blaine edged forward, feeling the tight heat of Sam's body stretching to accept him. It seemed to take an eternity, but finally Blaine was fully seated in Sam, hips flush against his ass.

With one hand, he stroked the soft, sweat slicked skin of Sam's back while the other gripped Brittany's thigh, bent and raised outside Sam's hip. Slowly, he drew back before thrusting forward again, harder than the first gentle slide, pulling a throaty groan from Sam, who began to move again.

For several minutes, they rocked together, the room filled with the increasingly erratic slap of skin and harsh breathing. Blaine felt himself growing more desperate for his release when Sam cried out, his body clenching tightly around Blaine's cock as he came.

Brittany's ankles suddenly locked around small of his back, yanking Blaine forward with incredible force, causing him to plow into Sam, who let out a half broken noise of pleasure and that was it.

He was still panting a few minutes later when he regained his senses and kissed the broad back he was slumped over. Sam had managed to fall onto the bed beside Brittany so as not to crush her and didn't seem inclined to push Blaine off of himself.

Regarding him with sleepy eyes, Brittany asked, "How do you feel now?"

Unable to help himself, Blaine laughed. "Pretty amazing actually."

"Good," Sam murmured, arm bent awkwardly to reach back and rub Blaine's side.

Too wrung out to be embarrassed, Blaine heaved himself off Sam and stumbled with him into the bathroom to dispose of their condoms and wipe the lube off of Sam's thighs and ass. Brittany did her own cleanup and when they returned she was snuggled under the blankets.

They joined her, forming a tangle of limbs with Blaine pressed between them protectively. It was nice to feel so surrounded by their warmth, both physically and emotionally.

As they drifted towards sleep, Brittany murmured, "You don't have to feel alone anymore."

"You're not alone," Sam finished, lips brushing against the soft skin behind Blaine's ear. "Love you."

In a girl's bed, surrounded by the love and long limbs of his two friends, Blaine fell into an easy sleep, emotionally content for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
